Valmont
Name: Valmont (true name unpronounceable by human tongue) Age: N/A Height: 7' 7" Species: Demon (Incubus) Type: Supernatural Sexuality: Bisexual Shoesize: 19 Personality: "Val" to his friends is the product of the unlikely pairing of an Asmodeusian (demons of Lust) with a Belphegorian (demons of Sloth). The end result is passion, desire, charisma and sexual prowess bestowed upon a lazy and unmotivated slacker. Val came to the human world under strange circumstances in his early youth but since then has adopted our world as his own with little interest in returning to the netherworld. He's friendly and laid back, exuding an intense male charisma that makes most around him feel strangely attracted to him and eager to help him out when needed (further encouraging his laziness). He doesn't have many real interests other than just hanging out with friends, watching TV, drinking excessively (his demonic fortitude prevents any permanent damage however) and of course sexual or fetish driven hijinks with various new friends he's made since moving to Wakupogue. While he doesn't need to work much (he abuses his demonic powers quite frequently to get free cable for example) he's taken a part time job at the same music store Petra works at where he can spend all day talking about death metal and how he wants to start a band one day (but never will of course XD). Fetishes: Asmodeusian's literally sustain themselves off of the sexual energies of others, so he has to indulge himself in order to survive (oh what a sacrifice right? LOL) Also as an Incubus, Valmont is no stranger to most sexual practices and has taken a particular liking to the activities of some of his new acquaintances; being tickled being one of the few things to break him out of his perpetually calm state. His lust mixed with his lack of motivation makes him an ideal boy toy to be played with however its desired. He also has a strong foot fetish regarding his own massive feet and gets heavily aroused when they're stimulated. Most prominent however is an odd demonic power stemming from his crossbreed where he can exude an aura that puts people into a euphoric/intoxicated as well as incredibly horny/uninhibited state, and willing to indulge in their deepest fantasies with him, providing a veritable feast of arousal in the process. Development: Valmont started out as an adoptable character from the artist "SelfLoathingSheep" and was simply adapted into Cali & Friends more as a personal challenge than anything else. Trivia: * Valmont is the only incubus (male equivalent to the succubus) in the cast. * He's the tallest male OC. * His name is one I've used for at least 3 different D&D characters in my life. * His hair style and general shaggy appearance was inspired by Chad Kumada (Yūichirō Kumada in Japan) from Sailor Moon. * Aspects of his personality were inspired by Dwayne from Home Movies. Chibi male adoptables by self loathingsheep-d3bvljw2.png|Original design (adoptable) by SelfLoathingSheep Original.png|Yūichirō Kumada (Chad Kumada) from "Sailor Moon" Dwayne_home_movies.jpg|Dwayne from "Home Movies"